


a concept

by residentevil



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, M/M, spoilers for conquest i guess lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentevil/pseuds/residentevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you have to make sacrifices to make a change, even if you won't be able to live to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 5/4/16: I DIDNT ADD THE CREDIT.. shoutout to my buddy vivien (@bachelorfritz on twitter) for coming up with this concept and letting me write it
> 
> this is an au i guess? its the conquest route, takumi never got possessed by some evil demon and died when he fell off the wall/cliff/bridge/whatever, azura and lilith are still okay, and fuck the deeprealms bc zero and corrin actually have 2 kids. suck it intelligent systems

"Surely you're not going through with this. You're not, right, Corrin?" Azura's voice was filled with concern, her golden eyes boring into his soul. In reality, she was doing nothing but fueling his determination.

"This war has to end somehow," Corrin sighs, trying to avoid her gaze. "We both knew this would happen eventually. Besides, this means you won't need to sing that song anymore, right? You're not going to be hurt. No one will. Except for me."

"Corrin..." Azura's eyebrows knit together as she keeps her eyes locked onto him, holding his hand tightly. "Please... I'll be fine. You don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry, Azura, but I've made up my mind." His voice was stern as he escaped from her grasp and walked away, trying to ignore the stinging in his eyes.

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~

"So, you've finally come, Brother." Ryoma's voice echoed through the barren room, making Corrin slightly uneasy. Ryoma unsheathed his holy blade, Rajinto, electricity zipping around making Corrin's skin tingle. He would show no mercy, that Corrin knew. And neither would he.

He can hear the heavy footsteps and clinking of armor behind him. Xander had come just as Corrin had planned. Azura's words ringed in his ears, which Corrin desperately tried to ignore. It was too late, he thought, fate was already in motion. Siegfried's dark aura sent chills up his spine, almost as if it knew what was going to happen and couldn't wait to sink itself into him. Gods, the sword was always creepy, but it definitely got even worse now that the time had finally come. Soon, Ryoma was only a few inches away from Corrin, who now had Xander by his side.

"Big Brother, this is the last time I'll say it---stop this war. We can live together in peace. We don't have to do this." Corrin held out his hand, hoping that maybe this wouldn't have such a bad ending after all. Maybe, just maybe, things could work out the way it should. Ryoma's usually stoic face warped into a mixture of anger and disgust as he slapped his hand away.

"It's too late, Brother. You made your choice long ago, remember? Now it's time to face the consequences of your actions!" With a flash, Ryoma charged, and Xander quickly came to his defense. The divine blades both radiated different types of power, seeping into Corrin's bones. The scene only seemed to twist his heart even more as he watched his loved ones fight to the death. Ryoma had gotten a few hits in, leaving Xander slightly winded, but he quickly came to his senses. He struck, leaving a deep gash on Ryoma's chest.

Xander smirked and tried to attack once more, but Ryoma did not give up so easily.  Thanks to years of training, he did a multitude of flips, dodging Xander's every move. In almost an instant, Xander's horse neighed in pain, throwing Xander off of his back. The poor animal fell over, gasping for breath. Xander recovered, standing up weakly with Siegfried as support. Ryoma took the chance to hit again, running toward Xander but clearly underestimated his enemy. Ryoma's attack was blocked, and a blast from Siegfried shot Ryoma across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud. He stood up, almost unfazed by the attack, and the two used the rest of their remaining stamina to charge at each other, but didn't expect what was happening next.

Time itself seemed to slow down as Corrin ran in between them, arms spread wide, as the two divine weapons, Rajinto and Siegfried, impaled him. Siegfried stuck out of Corrin's chest, while Rajinto stuck out of his back. It took a full minute for the two princes to realize what had happened as their veins turned to ice. Panic immediately set in as Xander pulled his sword out of Corrin, letting him fall into Ryoma’s arms. Corrin’s world grew darker by the second, holding onto Ryoma’s armor as if it was his lifeline. He tried his best to focus on what Xander and Ryoma were saying, but he couldn’t understand. It wasn’t until he knew his life was slipping away that he could hear the last words he would ever hear.

“Don’t go, Corrin! Stay strong! Hang on for me while I get Elise! Gods, please, don’t die on me!”

“C-Corrin? I... Gods, what have I done...?”

Corrin only smiled as he closed his eyes, drifting into an eternal slumber, only feeling Ryoma’s tears drip on his skin.

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~

It wasn’t your average Nohrian funeral.  Elise has suggested that Corrin would’ve liked for both families to arrange the funeral, introducing each other to their culture. It was a surprisingly bright day, cherry blossoms flying through the wind and landing on Corrin’s coffin. There were lavender roses adorning the edges of the coffin, picked by Camilla herself. Takumi had been laid to rest beside him, as Corrin had previously requested of Azura. Elise and Sakura played a special duet together, one of Corrin’s favorites.

Niles remained silent, as he had been since his husband’s death, with their daughters holding his hand and tried not to cry. For the first time in an incredibly long time, Niles felt the urge to join him. But now wasn’t the time.

Not yet, anyway.

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~

No one said a word during dinner despite Elise and Sakura’s efforts to start up a conversation. Out of everyone, Hinoka cried the most, as she simply lifted up a fork and started bawling. Xander and Ryoma exchanged hateful glares, as if they were planning each other’s murder. It wasn’t long until the youngest sisters got fed up with it.

“Corrin... Corrin wouldn’t have wanted this!” Sakura slams her hand on the table, making her soup spill. ‘H-he... He did this so we could be a family. Why are we still acting like this!?”

Elise stood up, taking Sakura’s defense. “Yeah! Corrin didn’t die just so we could sit here and roll in our hate all day! We’ve got to stick together and make peace! Isn’t that right, Xander?”

Leo groaned and closed the book he was reading. “Oh, please, Elise. Quit the inspirational speeches. We hate each other and that’s that. What Corrin did was selfless, but he should’ve known that what he did wouldn’t have any effect.”

“That’s where you’re wrong!” Sakura snapped back, her voice cracking but showed no sign of backing down. “You’re his brother, the one he chose over Takumi! Y-you have the nerve to talk about him like that after what he did!? He suffered all of that heartbreak, which could’ve been solved if we just stopped fighting! I-I know what he did was worth it. If you think otherwise, Elise and I will prove you wrong!”

Elise nodded in agreement as she held Sakura’s hand tightly, preparing to protect her from any insult Leo dared to throw at her. Instead, Leo simply sighed and returned to his book. Hinoka cleared her throat, the attention suddenly on her. “They’re right. We’re all a family. Corrin would’ve wanted that. Even if I despise Nohrians, I am willing to change just for him. Are all of you as willing as I am?”

Camilla, who also hadn’t said a word since Corrin had died, agreed with her. Leo only rolled his eyes. Xander said nothing.

“Oh, is the Crown Prince of Nohr silent for once? Good. I thought I’d never live a day without your endless babbling,” Ryoma says flatly as he takes a sip of this tea. “Ugh, this tea is awful. I can’t begin to fathom how Corrin handled this.”

Xander stood up from his seat, his fury as evident as ever. “Hoshidans are ever so arrogant. I allow you into my home, and you dare treat me like this? I say I may as well serve your head on a platter.”

Ryoma stood up as well, hand on his sword. “Oh, is that a challenge? Hinoka, Sakura---stay out of the way. The last thing I need is this murderer killing yet another sibling of mine.”

Before Xander could even reach for his own weapon, Elise screeched at the top of her lungs as she begged for him to stop. The two brothers continued to argue, blaming one another for their dear brother’s passing. Niles, who had been eavesdropping outside of the dining room even though he had been invited to join, chuckled at the scene. Royals truly were foolish.

The other retainers were either training, cooking, crying in their rooms, or had left to return to whatever home they had. Odin and Selena had left the night before, saying they no longer could stay in this land. Niles didn’t bother to question them, letting them go on their merry way.  He could care less about the others or what business they had. He didn’t have any time to properly mourn, so he figured that since everyone was busy doing their own things he could properly pay his respects without worrying about showing weakness in front of anyone, especially his own children.

He quickly made his way out, grabbing a blood red rose from one of the vases in the vast hall. He knew Corrin preferred the red roses over the lavender ones. He knew everything about Corrin, and Corrin knew everything about him. It sickened him to know that the only one he had dared to share his secrets with was now gone, and now he was more alone than ever.

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~

His grave was practically drowning in flowers and candles. His cape was draped over it with his sword resting beside it. No one was around, which put Niles at what some may call ease.

"Funny, isn't it? I thought I was the one who was buried six feet under, but you definitely flipped the table around this time," Niles stares at Corrin's grave lovingly, holding onto the rose tightly as the thorns pierced his skin. "You were so intent on changing fate; you know? You tried so hard. In truth, I admired your persistence. I think that's what made me start loving you. To this day, I wonder how you fell for a lowlife criminal like me. Guess you managed to find that so-called beauty in me, hm? It's a shame I never managed to find it on my own. I expected you to stay alive long enough to help me figure it out."

A tear was shed, coming from his good eye. "Ah, it's raining. Why does it always rain on bad days, Corrin? I always looked to you for the answers I could never find," The tears were coming faster as he desperately tried to wipe them away, but the sorrow would never leave. "Tell me this was all a big joke you came up with to get back at me for replacing the sugar with salt. Come on, pop out of that grave, wrap your arms around me and kiss me like you always do after a battle. Say, 'I'm so happy you're still alive, Niles, just how it should be' like you always do. I'll get on my knees and beg for you if you so wish of me. Please, let me ask for one last, selfish request. Wake up and make things right. You can't change fate if you're still in that coffin."

He fell to his knees, thorns still stuck in his hand as his blood dripped onto the earth. He was always an ugly crier. He only ever cried in front of Corrin when the nightmares were too much. Who was he to cry to now? He had to stay strong for his daughters. How could he do that if Corrin wasn’t there? He kept the nightmares away, he told him that those people weren’t coming after him anymore, he whispered sweet, genuine words to him when they spent nights together, bodies close and proving the love he felt for Niles was as real as ever.

He allowed himself this last moment to waddle in his own pity without feeling any shame. Even when he felt the arms of his daughters wrap around him, he felt no shame.

For only a few seconds, he could’ve sworn he felt Corrin’s safe, tender grasp as well.


	2. coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone copes differently.

There were three knocks at the door---a signal that it was Laslow. That was their thing, giving signals. No one else understood it, which made it even more exciting. The taps on the table---Laslow had taught him morse code, which was a tactic they used in his ancient land---giving messages such as “I love you” and “You look lovely today”. Xander would be answered with “I love you as well” and “I think you look lovely everyday”, along with Laslow’s dazzling smile. It always managed to make Xander smile as well, which was something he never really did in front of his siblings. He had learned to smile when Corrin was around to lead him and be supportive, but it was almost as if he had forgotten how to do such a thing after his death.

“Come in.”

Laslow obeyed and entered the room as he cleared his throat to get Xander’s full attention. “I have made my decision, milord.”

“Decision?” Xander asked. “Ah, I believe you’re speaking of what I asked of you yesterday.”

“Yes,” Laslow’s eyebrows knitted together, trying to find a way to form his words into a comprehensible sentence. “I... must decline, milord. I cannot marry you. I also regret to inform you that I must resign from being your retainer.”

It was obvious that this was something Laslow was reluctant to do. Tears were threatening to fall, which would’ve made this much more difficult to deal with. Xander, shocked by his statement, found himself unable to speak. He shook his head in disbelief, wanting an explanation. The only thing Xander could manage to say was, “Why, Laslow?”

Laslow straightened up and tried to control his voice. “My... My name is Inigo. It isn’t Laslow, milord.”

“Las---Inigo, stop calling me milord. I thought we talked about us being equals. Do not refer to me as milord any longer.”

“...Yes, Xander. As for why I must decline your proposal… It is related to why I must resign. Odin and Severa have already packed up and are currently waiting for me. I must... return back to my home, Xander. I can’t stay here any longer.”

There was a long silence. Laslow shifted awkwardly. Xander tapped on his desk, something Laslow---Inigo tapped in his sleep. “Olivia,” Xander whispered. “Olivia… Who is she, Inigo? Is she perhaps a woman you loved before?”

“No, she was my mother. But… I must confess that I loved someone before I met you and I’m not quite over him yet. But before you ask, no, Xander, that is not why I am leaving. I’m leaving because…” He struggled to get the words out. “I cannot deal with yet another heartbreak. I had thought the war was over, but Robi---C-Corrin’s death has impacted me in ways I never wanted to feel again.”

Was he going to say Robin? Another name from Inigo’s cryptic sleep messages. After so many nights of hearing it, Xander realized that the names Gerome, Owain, Robin, Lucina, and Olivia were said often. Especially Gerome. Xander assumed that this forgotten lover was in fact Gerome. The pain seemed to grow worse by the second.

“I will not hate you if you leave, Inigo. Know that.” Xander replies, not saying another word.

Inigo nods and makes his leave. Before he walks out, he taps the code.

“I love you.”

He received no reply. Inigo left, feeling the same way he felt when he had left Gerome so long ago.

When Xander was sure that Inigo had left, he typed back the code he always uses.

“I love you, too.”

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~

“Welcome back, Inigo.”

“Yes, yes, good to see you. Give me a smile, hm?”

Gerome smiles. Inigo smiles back.

“You’re faking.”

Inigo nods, tears beginning to flow as he buries his face in Gerome’s shoulder.

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~

“When are you going to drop dead, Kaze?”

“Lord Corrin may be dead, but I will not follow. He asked me to continue to serve the royal family until the end of my days.”

Niles scoffs. “What a boy scout.”

Kaze seems to appear from the shadows, arms crossed as he looks at Niles’s bandaged hands. “What happened to you?” He asks. He’s a little surprised that he felt even a shred of concern for Niles. But if Corrin liked him, he would have to like him as well.

Niles acts as though he cannot hear him and turns his back on him.

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~

Kana had fixed him up, showing him the same care Corrin had gave to him. Nina gently wrapped the bandages around his hands and the sisters took turns taking care of him. Kana had pulled out a particular thorn that had hurt a little more than the others, which made Niles hiss in pain.

“I’m so sorry, Dad…”

“It’s fine, Kana,” he whispers as he kisses her forehead. “I’m okay. Are you okay?”

“Uh-huh. Nina is okay, too. We’re all gonna be okay!” Kana laughs with glee as she kisses his cheek and continues to clean his wounds. Niles couldn’t leave the only family he had left. Corrin wouldn’t have wanted that. He found himself saying that every time he did something. _Corrin would’ve wanted me to the clean the table,_ _Corrin wouldn’t have wanted me to tell Kana what tits are, Corrin would’ve wanted me to use proper language around the children, and Corrin definitely wouldn’t have wanted me to throw a tomato at Lord Leo._

Every decision was met with what Corrin would or would not have wanted. It was now a thing he did daily. He figured Corrin would’ve wanted him to sit and listen to Lady Elise’s frustrations. It made people a little uneasy to see how Niles had become a little more supportive, built they still somewhat appreciated it.

Niles had decided that Corrin would’ve wanted him to be nice to Kaze, even though he would rather drop dead than talk to him. Sure, he was a little jealous when Corrin would call Kaze cute. “What about me? Am _I_ cute, Corrin? Do you think a worm like me is cute?” Niles would ask, and Corrin would laugh and nod. Then he’d kiss him, and suddenly Niles wasn’t jealous anymore.

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~

Elise replayed the scene over and over as her hands trembled.

_"You know... I think Corrin would've liked us to be f-friends..."_

_"Yeah, I think so, too!"_

_"For Corrin."_

_"For Corrin!"_

She had always thought that Lady Sakura was cute. Sakura had asked Elise to meet with her at a garden to discuss a plan to get the kingdom together, and that she’d had refreshments for her so she wouldn’t get hungry. Elise held the lily in her hand tightly as she gulped and strode towards Lady Sakura.

“H-hi…” She squeaks.

“Ah, y-you came! Oh, what flower is that? It’s really pre---“

“It’s a lily and I want you to have it!” Elise says quickly as she hands it to Sakura. Sakura blushed and took the lily from her, placing it over her heart.

“It’s.. lovely. Thank you, Elise. I don’t have a flower to give you, b-but I have food… I-I hope that’s okay…”

“Yeah, it’s great! No problem! Um… You look nice today, Sakura!”

Sakura blushed again and thanked her again. Elise’s heart began to flutter. Someday, when this family feud finally ended, she was going to ask Sakura on a date. She swore her life on it.

                                                                                                   ~~~~~~~~

Ryoma was not an emotional man. He kept it all bottled up and transferred it to Rajinto. A warrior could not show weakness, especially not to an enemy. But the guilt tore him to pieces, spending nights crying at his grave. Xander would sometimes join him, but he’d be a little quieter with his crying. It would be embarrassing to let loose in front of the high prince.

That was the only thing they had in common---guilt. They took that guilt and decided to blame it on the other, hoping it was just some hallucination and that it was the other’s blade that ended their brother’s life.

Ryoma couldn’t care look at Rajinto anymore. He had placed the sword in Corrin’s old room, never to look at it again. Xander had placed it in a secret entrance that lead to the throne room. He’d never have to use that entrance again, so why not place Siegfried there? He didn’t care if he was chosen to wield it, he considered it to be a curse.

Any other time, Xander and Ryoma would have shouting matches during diplomatic meetings. Elise and Sakura would team up and try to break it up, which lead to Leo excusing himself to cry in the library, Camilla looking at Xander with a pained expression, and Hinoka crying beside her.

Corrin wouldn’t have wanted this. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make this happy i swear


End file.
